Cyber security of embedded devices, such as televisions, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, refrigerators, toaster ovens, microwave ovens, vehicles, whether airborne, land vehicles, or watercraft, missiles, or other embedded devices that are not subject to information technology policies or permissions, is largely ignored. These devices, however, are still susceptible to cyber attack.